mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Anita Arnett
|hideb= |birthdate= |turned by= *Brad Phoenix |job= *Restaurant owner |species= *Vampire |gender= *Female |status= *Alive |hidef= |family= *Thomas Brook (brother) *Randall Brook (father) *Brad Phoenix (fiancee) |hides= |significant kills= *Brad Phoenix |significant sires= |significant spells= |cause of death= |killed by= *Brad Phoenix (as a human) |hidea= |actor = *Shelley Hennig |first = *''Extinct'' |last = *''Warrior'' }} is a main character in Stefan's Diaries. She is the older sister of Thomas Brook, and daughter of Sheriff Randall Brook. Originally surnamed Brook, Anita took her mother's maiden name, Arnett, after her father killed her fiancé, Brad Phoenix. Anita is a member of the Brook Family. Character History Anita ran a small restaurant just outside Mystic Falls. The income wasn't high, but she liked working there. She was engaged to Brad Phoenix, one of her father's deputies, and was living a modest life. Although she comes from a Founding family, she was not aware of the supernatural world. Season One Anita's path crossed with Stefan Salvatore, a long lost vampire who was known as the Ripper of Monterey back in his day. Stefan, under the illusion that he is still dreaming, killed a dozen people in her restaurant. As the horror she witnessed was too much for Anita to bear, her mind blocked out the incident. Unable to point to the real killer, Anita realized that police will now come for her, and with the help of her fiance, Brad Phoenix, and her brother, Thomas Brook, she escaped town, until April can prove her innocence. However, after some time on the run, Anita got tired and wanted to go home. But finding out about her return, Brad decided to take it upon himself to keep her away. He, with the help of his ex girlfriend Brenda DuCoeur, tried to hijack the bus, intending to take Anita. But instead, he caused an accident that put Anita into a coma. Eventually Anita woke up and despite everyone else's urges, decided to return home anyway. Upon her arrival, she was put in prison until her trial, and she spent most of the season locked away. The lack of evidence and motive led to charges being dropped. But still, Brad lost his job due to his involvement in her escape. After getting too much to drink one night, he started beating Anita senseless in the middle of the street, and when the crowd tried to help her, he threatened her with the sharp end of a broken bottle. Seeing no other way to stop him and save his daughter, Randall pulled his gun and shot Brad to his death. In grief, confusion and hate, Anita left town until she can find a way to cope with everything she's been through. Season Two Anita turned out to have been turned into a vampire, and unable to control her hunger. She attacked Caroline Forbes, without realizing she's a vampire too. Anita later tried to get Caroline to help her and teach her how things work. Caroline saw herself no fit as a mentor and refused Anita. Anita later got caught by a group of vampire hunters, who have been following a trail of dead people left by an unknown vampire, most likely the vampire that also turned Anita. Believing there must be a reason for the vampire to turn this particular person instead of killing like it did to everyone else, hunters kept her alive to be the bait. Meanwhile, Anita's sudden absence slowly got Caroline worried, and she started looking for her. When she eventually found her, she fought off the hunters to save Anita. They were stopped by the sire, who turned out to be Brad. He revealed he became a vampire when her father killed him, and it is the best thing that has ever happened to him. However, Anita disagreed and demanded him to undo what he's done to her. But it was impossible. Brad escaped when the hunters woke up and he became outnumbered. Caroline stroke a deal with the hunters, and promised neither she nor Anita will hurt any living soul if they left killing Brad to her and Anita. Hunters demanded to see it through, and after it's done they would also have to leave town. Together they caught up with Brad in no time. Unleashing all of her grief and anguish, Anita kills Brad. However, one of the hunters died during the fight. After that, hunters left to find the fallen one's successor, and Anita and Caroline decided to return home to Mystic Falls. However, .... TBA Season Three TBA Season Four TBA Season Five TBA Season Six TBA Trivia & Notes *After her father shoots her fiance to his death, Anita takes her mother's maiden name, Arnett. *